Magic, Baby, Magic
by RyuNeko
Summary: Tyson and Kai slept together, something went wrong and Tyson left. What! Tyson goes to Hogwarts? Why? Tyka and HPDM Yaoi, shonen ai. Mpreg. What else will happen? read and find out!
1. Chapter 1

Magic,Baby,Magic

By RyuNeko

Disclaimer: I do not own nothing but the plot, the baby and my oc´s!

Warnings: Mpreg (male pregnancy, people, no likie no readie.) shounen ai, yaoi, language.

_Spells_

"talking"

/creatures talking/

# thinking#

empathized words

chapter 1

Tyson´s pov,

I hear Kai exit the room we´ve shared during the night, muttering something about what had gotten into him, so I can safely tell he did not plan to bed me last night. Well, truth to be told, neither did I! I mean, I may be in love with the guy, but I never intended to loose my virginity just for a one-night thing! But what´s upsetting me the most got to be the fact that he just can walk out on me, not bothering to talk to me about this, it´s not like I´m the one who initiated this. No, sir, it wasn´t. He came to me. Yet it sounded from him like I´m some filthy slut that would be a humiliating thing if anyone knew, coming from the one who´s my first, that just plainly sucks! I can´t be a whore if I´ve never done this before in my life. He might think I´m asleep, but I´m not, the only thing I am right now are ashamed, hurt and feeling broken. I can´t ever look my teamcaptain in the eyes again after this, never, I just can´t. Maybe with time, but where am I supposed to have time to heal? I´m travelling with the bastard all the time when we´re not in school! I can´t take this, I really can´t, I have to get away. Two problems, though, one: I don´t know my way around London and two: even if I go – the team can find me!

Chief put tracking devices on each and one of us, to be able to find a lost or kidnapped member of the team, and no one but chief knows where they´re placed. In my case, he could´ve placed them on my back in my sleep and I´d be none the wiser about it. I´m a heavy sleeper, no shame in that, except when you really want to escape. But I´m sure chief wouldn´t do that to me, he´d known I would be sad if he put it under my skin, and chief´s a nice guy... the thing is, I still don´t know where it is! Hm, I suppose he´d place it in something we always wear, meaning four possible places. 1- my cap, 2 – my beyblade, 3 – my shoes or 4 – my gloves. I feel through said gloves, no, nothing unusual. Neither my beyblade, that leaves my shoes and cap, which would be impossible to check.

So I leave my beloved cap and sneak out, taking everything but my cap. I put on the shoes and leave, yes, I did put on my shoes. I go to the closest store and buy new shoes and a camping-gear, as well as supplies and some more clothes, everything for a R.S.S-box ( Rescue. Safety. Survival– box) and a book on the subject of survival in wilderness. I don´t plan to be anywhere civlization, incase I get spotted and it gets reported to my team, I also buy some paper to use to write letters to Gramps and another to Mr.Dickenson, to loosely explain what happened, not mentioning last night, just that I had a disagreement with the team and need time to cool off. Then I take went to a trainstation called Kings cross and take the first available flight to scotland, a country I never wanted to visit again due to horrible weather, but I know no one would look there. I arrive, after a boring flight, in the evening. Feeling totally numb, I´m lost in my own little world, moving by some weird instinct. I find the biggest forest a few hours before sunset, and build a temporary hut out of cut branches, which I´m allowed to do according to the book, and then make some food to eat. I also collect eadible plants and herbs to replace what I eat tonight, knowing what each and everyone does, I did take a survival class and a herbology class back home last year. I bought the book to ensure I don´t forget do´s and don´ts, so it´s not like I know nothing from the beginning.

It´s miracle I can take all necessary actions to survive, but I can´t feel anything about it, not peace nor panic.

I´m just lost, going on autopilot or something, whatever. For once, I cannot sleep, because once I try to relax – I feel dread seeping into my system like a boat with an hole covering the entire center. I manage to fall into a exhausted sleep, not giving me any peace or real rest, but I get the essential minimum hours to function properly. Then I pack my stuff and walk further into the forest, walking until I can walk no more, and thanks to training – I got five miles away from where I started. I eat a salad and some bread for lunch, rest and continue, then settle down for night. I repeat this for several weeks, and suddenly – I come out of autopilot-mode and realise some things. One: I don´t really know where I am, Two: I´ve been gone for almost a month, three: I still feel as bad as I have done since that day. Four: I don´t have any supplies but the plants and herbs I´ve picked and a half loaf of bread, Five: I feel lonely, six; I can´t face Kai and the team yet and seven: I feel so sick! Then it dawn on me; I broke one of the most important wildlife rules; Always inform someone where you´re going, which path you take and mark your presence at least once per mile´. I then remember I didn´t want them to find me, now I regret that, but it´s too late. I also know not to panic, that´s a fatal error, especially when you´re already sick or injured. I forgot, though, that I´m still walking and trip on something not to mention falling and landing on my backpack. I landed on... wtf? A railroad?! And it must be last stop, since it ends a bit ahead of me... there´s no one at this station, a day off? Or abandonned? There´s a lake close by, with lots of rowboats and a huge, beautiful, medieval castle. Maybe someone there can help me! There should be tourguides or something there .I take place in a rowboat and begin to row my way there, I get too tired a short while afterwards and wish I already got to the other side, and I almost faint when I notice that I somehow gotten to the other side.

I then began to cry, for no reason whatsoever, at least none I can think of. Maybe due to bottled up emotions? This place is weird! So well-kept no overgrown grass, a dark foreboding forest, planthouses and statues, some kind of sport-arena. But it´s sure no beybladingarea, I can tell you that, some rings is placed high in the air – how on earth kan someone throw a ball in a goal that high up?! Then I finally see a human, a tall, black-haired man in his early thirties, I´d guess, with a snarky expression and he´s not exactly friendly-looking. And dressed in a black robe, how funny, here I thought it was out of fashion. Well, it is, but he might be a tourguide and it´s his uniform, poor guy. I´d feel snarky too in that thing, it seem a bit too girly to me.

"Who, might I ask, are you? "He ask in a silky voice that still tells you he´s pissed – I´d know, Kai uses it all the time. "and what. Are you doing here before the term even begins?"

"Onegai, desu, but I´m lost. I don´t know where I am, I´m feeling ill, and I stumbled across this place."

"Oh, so you say that, how do I know you´re not a spy or worse? Trying to get your way into the school?"

"I didn´t know this is a school, oh, I´m sorry I´m so rude, sir, but I don´t even know you so why would I try to harm you? And I´m sorry, again, my name is Tyson Kinomiya."

I then begin to cry again, feeling awkward, sick and afraid that this man will call the police.

Another man with brown,graying, hair comes towards us, he´s wearing a similar robe.

"Severus", the man says, "what have I said about scaring poor students?"

"Hn, this is no student of ours, Lupin. Just a lost little kid."

"A lost little kid you just frightned into tears", Lupin sighs, "that´s so mean."

Then he turns to me. Smiling, and he´s more welcoming towards me, it feels safe.

"Don´t mind Severus, little one, he´s always this grumpy and snarky. But he´s got a heart too, somewhere, I´m just one of the few who know it. Now,then, I´ll introduce us. This git is professor Severus Snape, and I´m professor Remus Lupin, and whas your name?"

"Tyson Kinomiya", I answer between the sobs," I got lost when I ran away from my friends after a really bad thing, I´m still too upset to go back and its been weeks, and I´ve been feeling ill for a while now, and then I found this place and looked for help..."  
"Hush, Tyson, you´re talking too fast and not much makes too much sense. First things first, we´ll show you to the hospital wing here and have madam Pomfrey checking you up. I think I know, but I´d like her to make sure, you see, I can smell it rather well. I´m a werewolf, and you, you´re a wizard – since you can enter this place. Are you not educated somewhere?

Remus Pov

Poor little one, but I hope he´s not too terrified of me now...

"Oh,! he suprisingly enough smiles "nice to know. I know another werewolf, his name´s Lupinex, last name I don´t know. So I´m not scared, if that´s what you thought. No, I´m not, at least not in magic. So I guess I´m not a wizard.."  
He´s much calmer now, but he has got to be a wizard! Maybe someone missed him? Errors do happen, even to wizards and witches... we´ll see later.

Poppy check him up and he obeys without the fuss we usually see with people his age. He´s got to be, like what? Twelve?

"Well, young man, you certainly are a wizard. Untrained, but your magical levels are really high already, but back to your ´illness. Have you had sexual intercourse lately?"

Tyson blushes but nods. "Yes, Madame Pomfrey, a while ago. I lost my virginity the night before I ran, with my teamcaptain – who I was/am in love with – but the next morning he just left muttering what a mistake it was and asked what had gotten into him doing it. I got so hurt, he made it sound like some slut, I feel so broken and ashamed that I was so foolish to think he cared... why? And please call me Tyson, ma´m." Then he began crying again.

"You, my young fellow, are almost a month pregnant. I´d say congratulations, but I guess you still feel too upset to really appretiate it yet, it´s twins. Very rare, Mr.Kinomiya, especially since there´s very few wizards who even get pregnant at all. Twins are unknown of as of yet. Too bad they´re both going to be squibs. Meaning they´ll have about no magic at all."

"As I thought, then, but what are we going to do? He can´t leave untrained and pregnant, right, and what shall we do about Dumbledore finding this out?"

right then I hear another voice.

"I alredy know, Remus, I felt this boy´s presence enter Hogwarts. I´m curious as of why young Tyson hasn´t got any letter to join a school in his homecountry, and of course he will stay here until further notice, I just have some question for him. Tyson? Would you like to stay here until you feel safe to return home? And would you want Poppy – Madame Pomfrey – to be your medi-witch or would you like to me to find another one from St. Mungo´s. It´s the biggest wizarding hospital there are."

"I´d like to stay, if it´s ok and not too much trouble, sir. And I quite like Madame Pomfrey, so, if she want to and have time – I´d want her to help me through this pregnancy. I don´t want to be any trouble or inconvinience for you or your staff Dumbledore-sama."

How polite such a young gentlman!

"Japanese,eh?" I ask "I recognise the honorifics."

"Yes, Lupin-sensei, that´s right. I am japanese, I come from Bay City, Tokyo."

"There would be no problem, Tyson, for you to remain here for as long as you want. Do you want to be placed with the other twelve-year-olds?"

Poppy interferes.

"And I´d be delighted to assist you with this, Tyson, it´s one of the best things about being a medi-witch if you ask me."

"Um, thank you, but Dumbledore-sama. But I´m, since may the fifth, sixteen years old. Though, I know I´m small for my age, and very feminine... I didn´t know I looked that young."

"This is outrageous", Snape gasps," how can a young wizard go unnoticed this long?! It´s one thing if there´s no notice when reaching eleven or twelve, but sixteen?!" then he calm down and look at Tyson "I´m not blaming you, Kinomiya, it´s not your fault the ministry of magic in your country are good-for-nothing imbecils that can´t keep records."

Tyson stiffles a giggle, before he looked like he was about to excuse himself and cry again.

"I´m sorry, sir, but you just sounded like Kai – my teamcaptain – he and you are somewhat similar."

"I assure you" Snape says offended, "I´d never let go once I found someone to care as much about me as you do this boy."

"But you might have done earlier, when you were younger, Severus - I remember when you slept with James. He loved you lots, and yet you decided you hated him, even if it happened after six months and it was mutal. Then he met Lily and got Harry, and you got together with me six years later."

"Quiet, you two, the boy´s asleep. Let him rest. Shoo, shoo, go along now."

She ushered us all out, the headmaster went to his office to take care of all papers needed for the boy to stay here. Me and Sev talk about this weird days events and he start with potions that´ll help Tyson with this pregnancy, potions against morningsickness, and others to keep him and the twins healthy.

"Feeling bad?" I ask amused.

"Just s bit uneasy about having yelled and upset a pregnant teen, then to discover said teen is a nice and wellbehaved boy, at least towards his elders, and he´s a unknown wizard who also happens to have ran away from a nasty relationship. Oh, ok, I give up. I feel rather evil doing that, and I´d like to help him, seeing as he´s such a delightful young man. A bit like my godson Draco Malfoy were as a young kid, but without the arrogance and coldness. He´d make a fine Slytherin."

"Or a Gryffindor, or perhaps a Ravenclaw. But he´s no Hufflepuff, not close to it, I think."

"Alright, I admit, we don´t know enough to make assumptions as of yet."

Only I can make him admit these things with bare looks.

Kai´s Pov

I haven´t seen Tyson since that night we shared, he can´t have been awake that morning, Tyson always sleeps heavily. Mr.Dickenson told us Tyson had taken a trainingtrip somwhere unknown to get stronger without prying eyes and he got the idéa from me, but he´s been gone for about a month now! I miss him, so does the team. Chief have been trying to find him, but for some reason he forgot his cap, so the trackingdevice is useless. I swear it! As soon as we find him again, I´m making sure not only that chief is putting the damn device inside him, but also to chain the unpredictable dragon to the fucking bed he´ll be sleeping in!

Moody? Me? No way! And I am not jealous thinking he might´ve found a new boyfriend, why would I? He´s nothing but a muggle, I´m a pureblooded wizard, and I´ve done something stupid that night – I slept with a muggle! Even if it´s an attractive muggle, no, I can´t take calling him a muggle. It feels too degrading to call the champion of both Beyblade and my heart. But pride is a bitch and it knows it too. I look at my remaining teammates, Max is more depressed than anything, Ray is taking it ok and insist on trying to cheer Max up, Chief are worrying non-stop and Dizzi have hell trying to get him to work

/ chief, calm down, you shoud be happy! He´s actually working for once, on his own, planning his own training! Exactly as you wanted him to, he´s taking responsibility, maybe he finally got it through his head that Kai have some good idéas when it comes to training. If we´re lucky, Kai finally might understand Tyson has the best idéas when it comes to the mental and social parts. That´d be sooo cool!/

I snort uncomittingly and walk out, when a envelope catch my interest, it´s put in the mailbox on the inside of the door, under the postflap. Its a lightblue envelope with grey and white swirls that reminds me of Dragoons phantom hurricane attack. And when I open it, I recognise Tyson´s writingstyle, those neat kanji´s can only belong to him. I call upon the others and read it out loud.

**Dear Team **

**_Hi! It´s me, Tyson, I´ve travelled_ _a lot this close- to-a-month now, and trained a lot. Both survival skills as well as beblade and martial arts, it´s been one hell of a work-out, and sadly I´ve yet to meet a human soul. I hope this letter finds you all well, too bad I cannot tell you I´m in perfect health, as I´m currently ill. I guess I forgot to include meat, milk, eggs and some other things into my diet. Yes I, Tyson Kinomiya, are on a diet. I took too much vegetables, soups, bread, and healthfood and so I´ve gotten rather ill with a very upset stomach. But I´m recovering just fine, thanks to me being more careful, I have also kept my diet fine, by the way. I get lot´s of fresh countryair and I enjoy the views here, it´s pleasant, even if it´s not as perfect as that I get at home - it´s alright. I miss you guys lots, but as I´m constantly told, I need to grow up. Which I can´t do when everyone I know are around, I´m trying hard to dicipline myself better than ever before, I hope you´ll find me changed for the better when I return. If not, I swear I´m at least honestly trying my best, and if I fail – I want to be told about it. Too bad you can´t trace me by the stamp, chief, but nice try. I´ve swept my tracks clean, and the stamp and mark is made far away from where I am when you get this letter, so don´t bother. I´ll come back when I´m ready to do so, I´ve learnt a lot of things during this time, but it made me sad when I thought about one thing – enoguh to make me weep actually – I remembered how angry and sad I was when Kai left the team without a word or talking to us first and now I´ve done the very same thing! I feel horrible, guys, and hope you´ll forgive my thoughtlessness once again. I belive I´m getting senile too, I can´t find my cap anymore and it was such an important thing to me...damn. well, I guess I deserve it for acting before thinking again, ne?:P. I catch myself thinking and worrying how you are, all of you, and know I love you and miss you to pieces right now. Please be well and take good care of eachother or I will be very pissed when I return. And:_**

_**Max: Don´t be sad, I´ll be back, and you still got the others!**_

_**Kai: Try not to be such a git, I know you have a heart somewhere, so show it!**_

_**Ray: Don´t be too mad, I didn´t mean to forget thinking, and help the others.**_

_**Chief: Stop looking and worrying, I´m old enough to take care myself. Besides it´ll give you a headache.**_

_**- sincerely yours **_

_**Tyson Kinomiya.**_

RyuNeko: That was chapter ichi, minna-san! Next chapter we´ll see what the team thinks about the letter and so on! Amazing, I´m not dead, my computer have been two times, though. Hoping to fix things asap! And one thing more: I NEED A BETA-READER! If you can help me, I´m very grateful! One thing, though, Tyson got teleported to a place close to Hogwarts while in autopilot-mode. He just never relised.

Wildcat; Yeah, she would be delighted to have a Beta!

Kompis: And that was all for this time!

All three: C ya minna!


	2. Chapter 2

Magic,Baby,Magic 

By: RyuNeko

Disclaimer: I do not own nothing but the plot, the baby and my oc´s! 

Warnings: Mpreg (male pregnancy, people, no likie no readie.) shounen ai, yaoi, language. Mostly Tyson´s Pov

Spells   
"talking"   
/creatures talking/  
change of Pov  
# thinking#  
empathized words

RyuNeko: Hi! I'm back with a new chapter!  
To answer some questions, I'm going to write them here...  
1. My imagination, sadly enough isn't able to make Kai the pregnant one...sorry – but it's true. You'll have to ask some other author/ess.  
2. I know I made Kai seem like a downright bastard, I know, but it's for the sake of the plot.  
3. I also am aware Tyson might be a crybaby in this fic, but it's because of the unusual amount of hormones raging through the system. But he'll come around... sooner or later.

And a warm welcome to my beta; KrymsonDranzer! Thank you so very much for having pity on this loony authoress and her horrible grammar! 

Chapter 2 ( still Kai's POV)

"He's ill and yet he still worries about us?" Ray sweatdrops. "We're not the ones hiding from the human population..."  
"I didn't want him to change! I want him back! Now!" Max wails.  
"He knows us all too well, and at least he informed us now. It's something at least." Chief sighs.  
I stay silent. # Why did you leave? Why do I feel like you're hiding something? Where are you? Are you healthy now? Are you horribly ill? Injured? Dead? I actually agree with Max, Tyson, so please come back now!#  
Then I re-read the whole letter to see if there's something I can read deeper into. There isn't, but it doesn't seem to be hiding anything except his current location. #Weird# Then it hit me like a ton of bricks: I can track him! I'm a wizard for Christ's sake! After locking the door to me and Tyson's room with a easy quick spell, I then cast a tracking spell and waited three minutes. Nothing?! What in the seven levels of hell?! He can't be at a magically strong building, and he's not dead – I can tell by the spell I put on him. It allows me to know when he's in mortal danger. Good one, since he always manage to get into trouble. I have to remember to make a list of those spells I need to place on that little minx once I find him. There's starting to be too many for me to actually remember. And god knows when I can see him again. And I'd love to see him again soon, but too bad Durmstrang calls, the school I was written into at birth. The school where I learn more about magic, and how to use it for my own winnings, beware Tyson – when I get my hands on you once again – there will not be any escape then. Ever.  
This is just too frustrating to stand, not that I'll let you know that anytime soon.  
Now to some training, I have to keep up with you, after all.

Tyson´s POV  
I wake up after a small nap. It was very refreshing, and Madame Pomfrey sends me to the headmaster. Dumbledore is sitting behind his desk, the entire room screams eccentricity, but I find that I like it. It's really interesting and beautiful. It reminds me of Gramps, and it's a comforting feeling.  
"Ah, there you are, had a nice nap?" he asks with his eyes twinkling.   
"Yes, sir, Madame Pomfrey said you wanted to talk to me." Then my eyes go wide with wonder and I have to ask, "Is that a phoenix, sir? He's so beautiful!"  
"Why, yes, Fawkes is – indeed – a phoenix. For a untrained wizard you seem to know a lot about magical creatures."  
" I'm not used to living magical creatures, sir, but the other father of the twins have the spirit of the phoenix god – Dranzer or Suzaku – all my teammates have one of the four Japanese gods. I have Dragoon a.k.a Seiryu, the Azure Dragon of the East, wind-element. Kai has Dranzer or Suzaku, the Vermilion Bird of the South, fire-element. Ray has Drigger or Byakko, the White Tiger of the West, earth-element, and Max has Draciel or Genbu, The Black Tortoise of the North, water-element. Dragoon has been in my family for eons, since one of my ancestors slew it, and came back from it's sleep to help me. We're very close and work as a team, thanks to training and now it can take corporeal form at our wish, and many of my friends have different magical spirits. Fawkes reminds me a lot of Dranzer, but it's still so obvious that they're so different."

"I see, but it still hurts to be reminded, right?"  
"A bit," I agree. "But I like Fawkes, he seems so wonderful."  
The beautiful red and golden phoenix flies over to me and sits on my shoulder, to both mine and the headmaster's surprise, and cooes charmingly.  
"Looks like Fawkes likes you a lot too, and seeing that phoenixes are loyal creatures, you've just gotten a friend for life. But onto the topic again, I'd like you to learn and train as much as you can until school starts in September. I also want you take the potions O.W.L and N.E.W.T tests as soon as possible, since your pregnancy won't allow you to take practical potions this year. I've gotten your books by owl order, but your wand is something we have to get you in person, which means we have to go to London and get it in a few days. Your books are in your room. I fixed you your own rooms since you haven't been sorted into any house yet, and it'll be better for you if your classmates do not find out about your pregnancy until they have to or you want to tell them."  
Loyal? Not the phoenix I know, but I'm thankful for the consideration. He's really nice and easy to talk to, the headmaster.

"Thank you, sir, I really appreciate everything. And I will do my very best not to disappoint you or my sensei's."  
"That's all we could wish for, my young man, that you do what you can. Remember to read the potions books first, you'll need a lot of work to catch up with your peers, but just do this in your own tempo. Besides, when I think of it, potions are one of the few subject that don't require a wand."  
"Ok, sir, I will begin my work as soon as I get to the room."  
"Follow me, then, the room is done by now. It's called the Room of Requirements. It will contain what you need, and when the need changes, so does the room itself. I've asked professors Flitwick and McGonagall to fix a painting to act as door, the portrait moves and speaks, and will demand passwords to let you in. It's so that no one who shouldn't be there can get in, so no worries. You may change it whenever you want, just speak to the portrait and tell it the last password, and then the new one. The painting has been made to recognize your magical signature – no one can ever get into the room if they aren't allowed, not even if they somehow manage to get a hold of your passwords."  
"I see. That's really generous, and I'll have to thank McGonagall-san and Flitwick-san later."  
He chuckles at me. I guess he finds the honorifics funny. They don't use the same ones here.  
"You can call them sensei, since they will teach you, but let me ask – what would someone call you with honorifics?"

"That depend on the relation, sir, but someone older than me and those who are friends would, depending also on my permission, Ty/Tyson-chan, Ty/Tyson-kun or Kinomiya-kun/chan. Not – san, normally, since it's too formal for me."  
"Alright then, if I'd decide to use one of your honorifics, what would I get to call you?"  
"Whichever you'd prefer." I smile. "I don't mind, but please not Kinomiya in any form. That's what they call my grandfather or dad. I live with Gramps, and that's what he wants to be called, and I've been with him since forever."  
"May I ask why?"

He seems to be curious, but not in any bad sense, so I can trust him.   
"Mom died when I was but a newborn, dad and my older brother are archeologists and they travel too much to be able to have me with them. I have no other relatives, but lots of friends."  
"Then why run into the forest? If you don't mind me being nosy."  
"It's ok, sir, the reason why are simple. If my other friends were to be asked by my closest friends/teammates, they'd told my location to try to help, but it's too fresh and painful to tell anyone about it – let alone confronting Kai about it."  
We reach my new room and enter it after I've decided a password: Ryu Kokoro. It means dragon heart in Japanese.  
I'm left alone, with the promise that Lupin-sensei and perhaps Snape-sensei will fetch me for dinner. I read and memorize the first books after a few hours after dinner. I know them by heart. I have a photographic memory, not that I'd tell anyone back home. It'd be much too troublesome.

I've met all teachers, and I like all of them. The Care Of Magical Creatures professor promised to show me some living dragons. He's a nice half-giant, Hagrid, and he's extremely loyal towards Dumbledore. I can't help but sneak down to the dungeons, where I've been shown to by these house-elves. They're small creatures with big, pointy, ears and spidery limbs. But I think they're kind enough.  
I even run into Snape-sensei.  
"How did you get down here? And you should be dressed better if you want to come here."  
"I was looking for you sir and Binny here showed me where to go, thank you Binny, I wished to ask you some things about potions."  
"Very well, so ask along, but I'd like you to take these potions. They'll help keep you and those brats healthier."  
I do as told without a second thought. I don't mind; I want these babies – they're mine as much, if not more so, than Kai's.  
" I wanted to know if you would mind me taking my potion O.W.L's tomorrow or tonight Snape-sensei?"  
"How is this possible?" He asks me. "You've only been reading for a half day. Not even Granger can do that!"  
"Photographic memory, combined with the fact I can touch books and absorb the knowledge within, but I get tired after four full books. It should suffice for me to try my test... if you don't mind, sensei?" 

He looks shocked and speechless for a moment before saying,  
"Why would I mind? I'm just impressed with the feat you've managed, beating Hermione Granger in her own element, well – come with me. I'll administer your test."  
It takes me an hour to do, and I fall asleep as soon as I finished. When I wake up again, I'm in the hospital wing, with all teachers and the headmaster standing around me. It´s early morning outside.   
"Um, good morning?"  
"Good morning, yourself, Tyson-kun."  
The headmaster says with his eyes twinkling madly.  
"You're impossible," Snape-sensei smirks, "You topped the test. Not a single wrong, all perfectly done, both practically and theoretically. Congratulations, not even Granger managed this, and she's the smartest student we have. Even if I don't like her, she's got a sharp brain in her head, even though she's a Gryffindor." 

"Severus!" Lupin scowls. "I´m a Gryffindor, too! And no house remarks, don't scare the boy again. He's not to be sorted until September!"  
Since I am awake, and have been congratulated by the staff, I return to my room after receiving a anti-nausea potion. Those things taste awful! Severus -- he said I could call him that when we're alone -- actually promised to give me something more easy on the taste buds next time, which I'm highly grateful for. I did not like the disgusting taste! However, I feel proud about having made them proud of me, that I didn't fail, and that was enough for me to forget everything about my hurt feelings. Even if just for a while.  
On my way, I saw Professor Trelawney use some sort of spell, before I had to duck to avoid the book flying towards her.  
"I'm sorry, dear, but I did not notice you. It must have been destiny."   
"It's ok" I laugh. "I was just really surprised there." Then I feel the urge to try the spell she just used.

"Accio divination book"  
And trust me, I ´eeep! rather loudly when it comes towards me and land in my arms, all while the professor look like a fish. She hurries along after recalling her book back to her, but she's the weird one of the bunch if you ask me. I do some more reading before breakfast, and then have a light breakfast. After breakfast I write a second letter to the team, telling them I'm back to health and keeping up, that I found a small town and decided to widen my knowledge. So I don't only train my body, but also my mind, that I miss them sorely. I mention that they really shouldn't look for me, since I'm good at hiding my tracks. I talk about how I hope they take me seriously when I said I expect them to take care and how country- and forest-air are great for clearing the mind.  
A month later, I've done well in all classes – except divination, I sorely suck at it, but I'm allowed to be bad at some things! I got a T for Troll, baaaaad thing obviously- and my mood swings are killing me. But everyone's been kind about it, they tell me it's perfectly normal, and I've got horrible cravings for briécheese and chocolate ice cream. Luckily not together, yuck, but I also seem to want cherries and strawberries with both cheese and ice cream – rather delicious, actually, but normally I´d never eat it...   
Minerva McGonagall tells me I've developed perfectly during the one month and two days I´ve been here, both in my magic and with my pregnancy.  
I'm no longer allowed to help Severus with his potions, and I often find myself napping or reading this years books. Tomorrow is when I'll get my wand!

Not that I really need a wand since I've done everything without, but the staff told me that it's expected of me from my fellow students to have a wand. It's excites me more than I like to admit. I've sent letters each week -- Dumbledore has sent them by owls to different parts of the world to make it impossible to pinpoint me. I guess it infuriates them to a point, but I'd like to see them try to make me come back. In two days, the school re-opens, and tonight I had my check-up. The twins are fine and strong babies, which I've thanked Severus heartily for. He just smiles a small smile and says it was nothing but a pleasure to help; now I prepare for sleep. After eating some cherries and trying to force myself to brush my teeth instead of eating, which took one hell of a discipline to do it, I'm off for bed soon enough.

#Goodnight, babies, papa want to sleep now. I wonder what they'll look like…will they have Kai's hair and my eyes? Will they even look alike? I want to know if they'll get any looks from me, or is it almost all from Kai? Argh! Now I did it again! Thought about him.#  
I fall asleep as soon as I land on the pillow, I guess I was tired, after all.  
I meet up with the headmaster at ten, to floo to the wandmaker, Ollivander, floo is some powder to throw into the fire and then call out where you want to go – as long as you know the other fireplace is connected with the floo network.  
When we finally arrive, I'm feeling rather queasy from all spinning and turning, so it takes a few moments to calm down my upset stomach and regain control.  
"Oh, who do we have here, a costumer? And coming from Hogwarts."  
It's a thin, frail-looking , elderly man who stands in front of me.  
"Good morning, Mr. Ollivander, I take it you were as unaware of this young wizard as we are?"

"Yes, Headmaster Dumbledore, I was unaware there was a single missed wizard. But let's get this started, you will need your wand today, right?"  
That was no question, and I know it, but I nod and off the man went. He's climbing around the shelves and bring me wand after wand, but all seem to fail for me.  
"I haven't had this much work looking for even Mr. Potters wand." He complains, but the man doesn't seem to be annoyed or frustrated at all, he seems to enjoy it "Aha! This might work, thirteen inches, long and slender, easy on the wrist. Made of a Japanese sakura- and elventree, filled with magic in itself, the core consist of a single phoenix feather, a dragons heartstring, a veela hair and several drops of unicorn blood – willingly given for this wand. Here you go, try it."  
Now being used to it, I swing the wand slightly, it's a really beautiful wand, the Japanese elventree is deeply azure in colour intertwined with the blood red sakura-tree. I almost wait for it to be snatched away, but no, it tingles in my fingertips and it glows brightly  
This is the wand meant for me. Is the universe set on reminding me of me and Kai?  
Well it's just to smile and think happier thoughts, besides, it can't take over my life if I don't let it.  
"Finally, we almost went through my entire collection, this is a wand made by one of my ancestors who just loved Asia. He traveled there most part of his life, making wands of the best trees and ingredients wherever he went. The heartstring came from a Japanese dragon, the unicorn was found in China, the veela came from Avalon, and here I thought no wizard or witch would be the one for this wand since it's so special: Wide-ranged, no special area, and perfect for whatever it's needed for. That will be 250 sickles."  
I don't have any money on me! All I have is my bankcard, and it's muggle´ money, not to talk about the fact that if I were to get some of it – chief would track it at once and then I'm as good as caught, and there's still a risk that someone sees me and Kai would know then!  
But Dumbledore pays for the wand, telling me it's nothing and that I can see it as a present for my potion O.W.L – my other ones will come today. We return to Hogwarts, and I get my O.W.L's. It said: 

ORDINARY WIZARDING LEVEL RESULTS

Pass Grades: Outstanding (O) Exceeds Expectations (E) Acceptable (A)  
Fail Grades: Poor (P) Dreadful (D) Troll (T)

Kinomiya Takao Yoarashi Ryu Tyson HAS ACHIEVED:

Astronomy: E  
Care of Magical Creatures: O  
Charms: O  
Defense against the Dark Arts: O  
Divination: D  
Herbology: O  
History of Magic: A  
Potions: O  
Transfiguration: O  
Ancient Runes:E  
Muggle Studies:E

I'm most pleased by this, but why write my entire name?  
Very well, I won't question it. It's nothing important after all.  
I did very well, better than I've done in the ordinary schools, but ordinary school was boring as hell.  
This, on the other had, was interesting and new. So much unlike the boring things I was taught in normal school. It was the way things work. If it´s interesting enough, I´ll learn; if not, I won't care. I can see why I couldn't get good marks in history. It was too boring, and there was too much to read. I'm still content though.  
I went to the hospital wing to get another checkup.  
"Oh, there you are, and here I was going to send Severus after you."   
"No need to. I'm here now. We just got delayed when we bought my wand. Then I was reading my O.W. L report card. I'm sorry, though, Poppy."  
"It's ok, dear. Let's check those little ones in your tummy!" 

RyuNeko's notes:  
Yup, I know this isn't the best of chapters, but I have my reasons for everything that happens.  
Even if it's hard to believe, I do have a plot, it will just take some time for it to unfold.


	3. Chapter 3

Magic, baby, magic. 

By: RyuNeko

RN: Hello! I´m back again! Or rather, my computer is, and maybe it´ll work a bit longer this time? Who knows, and by the way _**Krymson Dranzer**_, I´m sorry, but I can´t find my way back to the site I sent the other two chapters by, so please say you´ve gotten a new email or something (or send this forgetful fool the adress,´cuz she can´t find her way back since her computer were gone so long)... if you´re not too mad at me for not having written, of course, not that I´d blame you. I´m really sorry! Also, to the reader; this means this chapter is NOT betaed – my horrible grammar will therefor return. .

I honestly thought I´d faint when I noticed no less than 14 reviews, omg, I´ve never had that many before:3

ANSWERS

Well, I guess it´s a AU, since this is not really after G-rev, rather it´s after the first season, ignoring V-force and G-rev – sorry for not making that clear, got a bit possessed by the plotbunnies and forgot to write that fact down. And it is, indeed, Harry´s seventh year, as I felt like writing about the seventh year. It would, however been clear later, too late actually...

I know Ty and about everyone else is OOC, and I did make Ty quite the crybaby, but he´s had a really stressful time and he´s pregnant, battling estrogene and whatnot, all in all, a tough time and with hormones gone haywire; that would make everything break down quite a lot.

And about Tyson not being that girly, I was convinced he was a girl until I thought about it and listened to his voice. Not to mention during V-force, he´s looking even more girly, G-rev is where he finally seems a bit more male, then he went crossdressing and I began wondering if I´m not getting fooled here. Sorry if I overdid my try to convey this little thing I seem to question a lot...

Thank you for all wonderful reviews and all flattering, gave me a boot of confidence, one I really needed

THANK YOU:

_Wolf of Light_

_iyfanatic_

_ices_

_SerenityKaraTinaWolf_

_the-book-of-virgin-suicides_

_takuya_

_meikouhaikitsune_

_ladynarutochan_

_Moon-Star_

_Krymson Dranzer, of course! ;)_

_kailover2006_

_isthatnecessary_

Chapter 3

"Yeah." It still feel so weird to hear that, but still, so very exciting!

I get comfortable and bare my stomach, it´s easier for Poppy this way.

" I´ve studied male pregnancies today" she smiles " and by the looks of things – you´ll have the little lovelies here after four and a half month after conception. Meaning that you´re almost halfway through, isn´t that great? We females have to endure nine months, and you males aren´t even meant to be able to do it, how unfair. But I´m happy for you, you seem to want to meet the little kids, nervous?"

"Yeah, a little, who wouldn´t be? I wonder how they´ll look, who they´ll take after, and I long to be able to hold them. Even if their other father wont ever know, it´s ok, they´ll have me. I will protect them, see to it that they will have what they need, I´m not that poor. Not really, I got a good salary from BBA, and my extra jobs. I can live on that until they´re older, then I´ll begin working again to support us, I´ve been thinking a lot on this. Maybe I can live in Hogsmeade after school, so no one unwanted will find me."

"You may stay here for as long as you wish, that´s what the headmaster said, which means you can stay here until you want to go back to your friends and the twins other father. Not only does he probably deserve your forgiveness and trust again after he told you his side, but the twins need to have the chance to see their other father, as their second father should get to choose if he want to be their father and support you. Either in person or financially, doesn´t matter, he´s as responsible to their creation as you are.

Both of you had unguarded intercourse, not that anyone of you could have known, but it´s still true."

"You´re right, Poppy, you really are. But this is difficult, how am I supposed to tell him that I – a male – are/have been pregnant with his children? He´s probably not even a wizard, I believe he´s a muggle, and so he wont believe me even if I tired."

"Maybe so, but try, or he will be able to take your babies away from you forever according to wizarding laws."

Not good. So not good, but what can I do? Not much yet.we´ll see.

As soon as I´m finished I return to my chamber.

I´ll be taking NEWTs, Aka Nastily Exhausting Wizarding Tests or was it Newly Educated Wizards Test? Something like it... well, I´ll be taking it

tomorrow. Seeing as I can´t keep doing it soon, it´s only two months until I will give birth, afterall.

I got done after midnight, a few hours sleep, breakfast and then I took the test.

Thanks to my condition, the ministry have allowed me breaks every thirty minutes of the testings and food delivered as soon as I get hungry or cravings, thank god for that! The little brats in my belly feel as nervous as I do, and that means they wont hold still, kicking my internal organs. I had to leave for the bathroom in the middle of the test, and got allowed to if someone went with me to ensure I didn´t cheat.

It was over in the afternoon, and I decided to take a nice little nap, and the name of the test sure lives up to it´s name, if I got it right at least. Even more so for pregnant people, but for now, me and the my beloved twins sleep. Nice of them to agree with me this time, they doesn´t usually, oh no – they play when I sleep and sleep when I finally wakes up. Meanies, I swear they got to have recived that sadistic streak from Kai, or I don´t know what the cause might be...

Severus´ potions helps alot, though, and I am thankful for all help I´ve got here.

Remus spent the remaining time before the feast to prepare me, he gave me my schoolrobes, and told me what to do and what was expected of me.

I absobed every word and refused to forget it, my stomach got hidden with a concealment charm, and as the ministry soon had discovered – my spells can´t be traced, my magical signature are hidden too, but it is there. That have been proved and assured, and that´s the reason I wasn´t found and sent to a school back home, I´m thankful I wasn´t. I like it here, even if the name of the schools are very weird, it´s ok.

The day passed by so damn fast, it felt like it wasn´t more than two hours ago I had my tests, but it has been much longer. It´s evening now, and I hide in the shadows as hundreds of people in ages from twelve to seventeen, seeing as the firstyears waits outside and being lectured by Macgonagall-sensei, waiting to be sorted. Just as I am waiting to be sorted, but for me it´s only so they can tell which house I will gather points to, seeing as I don´t fancy quidditch – the team are of no concern – no matter what. But it´s also to make me a schedual, as it can´t be done as long as I´m houseless, because then they don´t know with whose I will take lessons with. Remus, Severus, and the rest of the staff told me earlier that it doesn´t matter which house I get sorted into, that they´ll all treat me as I were in their house.

I managed to get a hold of the house rivality that have been going in for as long as the castles founders began teaching youngsters. Which were many years ago, I can tell you, and so can the castle. It have told me many tales of it´s history every night, when I can´t sleep, or when I sit and just listen to her.

Back to the present. I´m hanging against the wall, the same manner Kai does all the time, and I can now see why. It´s comfy, and it helps taking some pressure off my back, even if no one can see it – the twins are still there and their weight is also still here.

Dumbledore-sama is rising from his spot at the stafftable, ready to speak to the students, now when the last firstyear have arrived into the great hall and will begin to get sorted. They are as awed as I were when I first entered this place.

Harry Potter´s Pov

I listned to Professor Dumbledore´s speech, it began as usual and with the insane/genious last comment at the end. But suddenly began speaking again, this is unusual.

"We have a very unusual situation tonight, students old and new, and to understand it, I will tell you what happened here during the summer break. You see, as I´ve been told from both my own point of view and everyone elses involved, something never seen before happened. A young one stumbled across the castle, and entered the wards, and that shouldn´t happen with a muggle. Professor Snape was the first one at the scene, and started questioning said person.

"More like yelled and scolded the poor thing" I hear Ron snort in sympathy towards whoever got on Snape´s questioning-time´ while running his fingers through his carrot-red hair "but that´s nothing to tell the students I suppose..."

I listen to Dumbledore´s story, ready to hear that the poor soul got his/her memories erased and replaced with new ones, but it never came.

"And now, here´s the most interesting news, the one who stumbled ill across the grounds of this school have spent their summer reading up, and been tested, so it´s possible to join the ones of the same age here tonight. To be sorted into a house by the sortinghat, and to enjoy the valueable knowledge there is to gain here, I welcome you out of the shadows now. Come on out!"

And not more than a few seconds later a person emerge from the shadows close to the doors, to my suprise it´s a person who look like thirteen at most, but the headmaster said a lot of tests had been made. So it must be my mistake, but this mysterious person takes place at the pall and puts the hat on. Midnight hair pools angelically around the person´s head, and eyes in matching stormy-blue colours, dressed in a Hogwarts robe. The hat begin to talk, I´d better listen.

"_I can see much courage and loyalty in here, but also a high amount of ambition, can be rather vindictive and vicious whenprovoked enough, curiousity in vast amunts, a forgiving nature there is, and need to prove yourself, not afraid of hard work nor danger. There are many talents in vast amounts from each and one of the four houses, suprisingly that it is possible for one person to posess all these charateristics, and so I have to say that this is the second time ever I have been unable to place a student. Last time was when I met a old man, though he was very old already and no student, he got curious as of where he´d be placed if he had gotten the chance. I could not do it, but unlike him, you lack control over your temper as of yet. I will place you in... All four houses!"_

"That´s a hot chick, and smart too, and to think she got into all houses!" Ron exclaimed.

"You already have a girlfriend, Ron, and besides – she might already have a boyfriend."

"Harry´s right, Hermione scowls, " in both points. But where will she sleep? Gryffindor, Slytherin, Hufflepuff or Ravenclaw? And all other things involved..."

Dumbledore tell her to sit with the Slytherins, since it was Proffessor Snape who found her, and she get placed next to Draco Malfoy. Not good, that can´t be positive, can it?

A few minuts later the whole great hall hear a loud slap´ echoing through it. Looking over to the Slytherin table, Draco is on the floor and the new girl frowning at the him, and the whole school laughed loudly. The Slytherin Prince is beaten by a fragile-looking girl! And totally rejected by the girl he tried to woo. It was hilarious! The girl then settled down and continued her meal, seemingly favouring different types of fruit, berries and vegetables, no fish or eggs but some meat. Then she sat still until the feast was finally over, when she walked out before anyone else, all the teachers seems to know why.

After some speaking and searching, we´re able to find the girl in the hallway, talking to Proffessor Mcgonnagall about feeling ill again. McGonnagall shortly leaves her, how can she? This girl should be in the hospitalwing if she´s feeling ill?

Hermione run up to her, before she gets away again, and begin talking to her. Asking question in mega-speed. Me and Ron follow Hermione´s example, for once, except the fast question-asking.

" ´Mione, slow down, I don´t think anyone can hear a word of what you´re saying right now."

"Oops! Sorry. My name´s Hermione Granger, what´s yours? You´re new, what classes will you be taking this year?"

we decide to introduce ourseves before Hermione can continue or the new girl starting to answer her questions...

"My name is Ronald Weasley, most call me Ron, and it´s nice to meet you. I´m Hermione´s boyfriend, by the way, in case you wonder..."

"My name is Harry Potter" I pause and await the squeal or suprised gasp, only to find none of the likes of it; like she´s got no clue who I am! Finally! A non-muggle who don´t know who the-boy-who-lived are!

"I´m single and gay, so don´t worry about me disturbing you, where do you come from? I´m from Surrey. A bit outside London."

Then she get´s to answer.

"Then I belive there´s a bit of a misunderstanding" she smiles sweetly " My name is Tyson Kinomiya and as much of a male as yourself , Potter-san, but don´t worry – I get it alot, because of my hair and feminine looks, these robes don´t exactly help either. I´m from Japan, Beycity, which is situated a bit outside of Tokyo. I will be reading Advanced Potions, Herbology, DADA, COMC, Transfiguration, Charms, Ancient Runes,

Chakra control, Healing, Summoning, Ritual magic, Holy Magic and Elemental Magic. Then I will read a special course for Japanese Wizards, since our magical traditions and ways differs from yours, just like our other traditions and culture differs. Does that answer everything, Granger-san?"

"Yes, it does, impressive choises, and it will demand a lot of work. Wont it?"

"Yeah, it will, but I belive it´s worth it."

"´Mione! We haven´t even begun school yet, and it´s all you can speak about?" Ron ask, feeling left out.

"Why do you add, - san´ to our last names?" I ask Tyson.

"Because it´s the honorifics used in Japan, for you to know there´s only a few usual one. –san means mister, miss or mrs used for people you don´t know, - chan is used for girls mostly and used to friends, like –kun is mostly used for boys, - sama is used for people over your rank. – sensei is for teachers or masters in their guild. Senpai are what we call people that´s in classes over our own or just someone who have been in the company longer than you."

"That´s a lot to remember, and how come you suddenly came to our school, if it don´t offer the magical knowledge you need?" Ron ask

"I didn´t know I was a wizard, I´m a unnoticed wizard, one that wasn´t known to any authorities. And when I, by accident stumbled into the schoolgrounds, Dumbledore-sama said I could study here. And that they could owl someone from a japanese wizardingschool to teach me what I cannot learn here, and it took a while before I could leave the hospital wing."

"What can we call you, then? I would hate to accidentally insult you by not using the proper honorific, I´ve read about japanese people never using only the name, unless it´s family or a lover. And that it´s seen as a grave insult to use the wrong honorific, and that most of you never use any laguage but japanese..."

" We don´t mind forreigners not being used to honorifics, and the younger generations now use several other languages, but not many elderly people use any other language. My gramps, however use both english and japanese, though it is a insult to just call someone by their name and nothing more. You can call me Ty-chan, Ty-kun, Tyson-chan or Tyson-kun. I don´t like being called –san or anything else, only my closest friends call me Tyson or Ty, since they´re like family to me. And a lover is called koi or koibito."

"Interesting, but how come you allow to be called - chan? If it´s normally used for girls?" I ask confused.

"I don´t mind, and it´s because most people call me that back home, because I look so girly" Tyson laugh heartily, showing no signs of embarrassment or anger.

"Aha. And where will you be staying? With the Slytherins?" Ron ask carefully.

"No, I have a room of my own, away from the dormatories. So I wont be staying with any house, even if I do get acess to all of them, in case I want to be with someone there or ask about homework." He laugh warmly.

Wow. He´s so cute!

"Are you single?" Hermione ask, and I can almost see her toughts, it practically screams matchmaking.

"Ummm, I don´t want to talk about it."

At once he close up like a clam, she touched a sensitive subject, wonder why.

"Potter, Granger and Weasley. Don´t you have elsewhere to be? I bet Kinomiya is as tired as yourselves and it´s the beginning of classes tomorrow." Snape tells us and I see Tyson walking away silently, as if he can tell this wont be pleasant. But then again, he was found by Snape, so I would not be suprised if he know this will be very bad.

And, indeed it got ugly, as Snape don´t approve of another house picking on his little Slytherins.

Even if Tyson can´t be considered to belong to his house alone, but Snape probably conviniently forgot´ that piece of fact when he got a chance to scold us, convienient for the git that is.

The unpacking went easily and then we all spent the evening to joke around and speaking about the holiday. The Twins, some of Ron´s older brothers, had to create havoc and disorder to a maximum. And Mcgonnagall had hell to fix everything, calming first-years and punishing the twins at the same time. Fun to watch, but I feel sorry for Mcgonnagall, it looks hard.

"Let´s go on about this new mystery of ours, Tyson Kinomiya, why didn´t he answer and then snapped shut like a clam? Why did he run away? Wherefrom did he run? How did he come across the school? Why was he allowed to stay here? How could he get sorted into all houses? Why didn´t he get a room in the dorms?" Hermione rants on and on.

And we follows, we wanna know too! Besides, knowing the guy looking so feminine, he probably is gay too! Meaning I can date him, or marry him, or something. But first of all, befriend him. Forcing my attention back to the conversation between my two best friends, I listen to the plan forming, they think we can use the lessions to study him.

"I might have Advanced Potions, Transfigurations, Charms and DADA" I tell them "But I don´t know if it´s the same class, since we´re none too sure with whom he takes his classes, I only chose the subjects I need to become a Auror."

"I have Advanced Ancient Runes, Charm, Potions, DADA, Arithmancy, Theory of Magic, Everyday Magic and Mental Training. Ron have the same lessons as you, Harry, but Neville ought to be in the Advance Herbology class..."

But, as I knew, Neville refused to be part of any plans we might come up with. Cowardly Lion, they called him, but I think he´s real brave to stand up for his own belief, and not following our path where it´s not something he feels like he can stand for.

Mcgonnagall ,shortly after we´d asked Neville, came to tell us to get to bed now.

I check my scheduale it says:

_8.00- 9.35: Breakfast_

_9.35 – 12.00 : Advanced Potions _

_12.00 – 12.45 : Lunch_

_12.45 – 14.00: Advanced Charms _

_14.20 – 15.50: Advanced Transfiguration _

_16.20 – 17.25 Advanced DADA_

_17.30- 18.45: Dinner_

_19.00 – 22.00 Study Time _

_22.00: Lights Out_

Perfect! Not too much to do, and lot´s of time to study the few subjects I have now, and that also might allow me to get to Tyson before someone else does. Well, most think he´s a girl anyways.

Lessons went well, but most of it was boring, but I did see Tyson hiding in the back of the classroom during Potions. Maybe if I sit down there next time, I´ll get him as a partner...

Most guys, and several girls, check him out and follows him around. But he ignore those people, like they didn´t exsist at all, he can´t seem to fit in anywhere. Maybe he´d been better off being in a school from his homecountry, or he feel homesick, I don´t know when he left his home or whatever.

After lessons all had passed, and so had the meals, we had yet to meet Tyson today.

We found him, thanks to the Maurader´s Map, in the musicroom. Musical magic was for those who had natural talent, maybe Tyson wanted to be alone, since he sought up a place unused – except for Thursday afternoons – or did he want to play an instrument?

When we arrived, luckily unnoticed by teachers, we heard music. Sounding a lot like muggle music.

It is muggle, the band plays all types of music, but focusing at teenangst and ´beyblade´ music. Hermione told us that Beyblade is a game with spinning tops, highly popular with both muggles and wizards alike, but that she didn´t know much more – she doesn´t like sport as much as Ron do, and Ron know nothing about most muggle sports anyway – me? I´ve never been allowed to watch that much Tv, so I know even less. I think I might´ve heard about it from the neighbourhood kids playing when I did the outdoor chores.

We enter, without Tyson noticing us, he sit on a chair and looks at a picture.

"Tyson?"

Oops! Ron forgot the honorifics!

"Mhm?"

Tyson let the miss slip, I guess he doesn´t correct Ron since we´re unused with the whole honorifics, or maybe he tries to fit in by doing like everyone else. Who knows?

"Is that muggle music? It´s really good" Ron smiles.

"Yeah, it is, the band is called TsukiNeko´s. It translates into MoonCat´s, it´s my band, I´m the singer/songwriter. My stagename is Seiryuu. It´s after a japanese god, a azure dragon, and the guardian of the east, one of four. My friend Marcus Fujioka is called Saturn Sun, he plays the keyboard. Ramses Kenjiwara is the one playing the drums, and is called Black Hole. On guitarr, we have Ricky Cole, called the Tellus Mirror. And lastly, as the second voice, Carl Sakuma, called Gravity Force. We´re nothing big, yet, but it´s a lot of fun." Tyson smiles sadly "I miss them, somewhat, but I miss the others as well..."

"When did you leave them?" I ask carefully.

"Two months and a week ago today. I had to leave, that´s all."

"And now you have to study, but there will be holidays when you can visit them, or send them letters." Hermione tells him " All that´s needed is patience."

Tyson agrees and bid us good night. Telling us he will write to those at home, at once, so he wont feel as homesick.

Three weeks later, Tyson had to stay in the hospitall wing for a week, later he told us he felt weird. My classes were filled with assingments and homework, Voldemort plauge me at night, no rest what so ever.

I have awful visions and I´m tired, can´t the bastard DIE soon? Oh, that´s right, I have to kill the sick fuck myself! I felt a lot better after my quidditch practise, but not enough for me to relax. Me and the lovebirds, a.k.a Ron and Hermione, took a turn to the room of requirements. Only to find a painting covering the entrance, what a weird thing, did Dumbledore feel it was too dangerous to let students get in there when the room made sure it covered anything the user wanted or needed? The painting held all kinds of dragons. With one big blue one with huge claws. And it spoke.

"Password."

"We don´t have any, I´m afraid, could you let us in anyway?" Hermione asked with a voice filled with sugar.

"No." The dragon said and went to sleep.

Boring, now we can´t even go here to have fun, oh well. I guess I could always play pranks with the twins or maybe wizarding chess with Ron. I never tire of those pieces, they talk, argue, give advice – more often than not in favour of Ron- and kill´eachother viciously.

When we´re about to leave, I hear sobbing, there´s someone in there! Did someone lock a person in there?! I wait until I´m sure before I tell the other two.

When we finally manage to talk the dragon into letting us in, it finally got it that we meant no harm to whoever was inside or trying to take them away, we found a rather large room, filled with books, a small potionslab – which hadn´t been used for a while – and pictures of dragons everywhere. The walls had several paintings, sketches and many fan´s with dragons on them, the carpet had four dragons, the room was coloured in blue shades, then to go into multicolours because of the dragons, and there´s a bed with blue and green drapes around. There´s pictures on the walls, muggle pictures, and all of them have one person in common.

But who does it remind me of? I remember as soon as I see who´s crying, it´s Tyson, a month into the schoolyear and I still manage to forget him, he looks miserable right now. Hermione´s motherinstincts got awoken by the vulnerable look on the blunette´s face.

"Hush, don´t cry, what on earth happened? Are you ill again?"

"N-no, he sobs silently, i-it´s something else."

We have become good friends, he have charmed his way into many people´s hearts this short while, so I wonder what made him crack like this.

"Tyson, you can tell us, you know, we would never tell anyone about a thing you say to us in private?" Hermione say with all comfort in her voice.

He look uncertain, but tells us anyways.

"I-it´s ha-hard to explain. But it began three months ago tonight, when I left the apartment I shared with my closest friends, and in a room my secret crush and I shared. We got too involed, for his taste anyways, and had sex. The moment he could muster, he left, muttering how much a mistake it was! A-and i-it hu-hurts s-so badly! I left that instant, taking few belongings and bought new stuff to stay in the wilderness, where no one would look for me. I was... am still... so damn hurt that he did that.

Then I got ill, I had been living on autopilot for a month, but couldn´t anymore, because I felt so sick. I got scared and looked for civilisation, where they wouldn´t look either, to find help. That´s how I ended up here, and then- then I got to know. I was ill´ but it showed itself to be good/bad news. Good: I was one month pregnant with twins, Bad: they´re his´ too, and I don´t know how to tell my friends and him´!" he said, sobbing violently through his story, with Hermione hugging and comforting him all along. Ron doesn´t get jealous this time, one; the guy is gay, two; he´s had enough, three: he´s pregnant for christ sake! Of course he´d never be interested in Hermione that´ way. But the bastard who´s the child´s second father, did this, hurt the lovable Tyson this badly.

"You know, the guy isn´t worthy of you, not if he can´t love you no matter what. And to say it was a mistake! The guts of that guy! None of you knew you got pregnant, but one can´t blame you for running away, not after that." Hermione looks like she want to kill whoever did this. So do I! But ´Mione need to blow off some anger, so I take over for her, holding the little blunette close. Whispering words of comfort, the same manner Sirius and Remus, my godfathers, did for me when I cried for my pains of growing up too fast. I can feel the slight bump that is the child, three months along, and it kick me for space. Then I feel a second pair of feet kicking, twins?! Oh, Ty-chan, what have you gotten into? Twins are unknown for male pregnancies, you´ll be the first, if you and them survives. Ron helps me to calm the distraught male in our arms.

I can feel his breath even out as he fall into blissful sleep, or so I hope, and he´s fully asleep when Hermione return from her blowing-up-stuff-and-putting-it-back-into-one-piece-again-session.

She stood silent, watching all pictures before spelling them into magical ones.

One guy, with two shades of blue hair and bloodred eyes, is keeping an eye on the Tyson in every picture. And Tyson looks secretly back at the other male, that must be the asshole who hurt Ty those months ago, and I feel bad that this is the secrets we wanted- and it didn´t involve a new mysterium where we had to almost die again. It didn´t even involve us at all.

Oh, well, I guess this means that this year will be less dangerous. Not that I complain, that means that I can study more and worry less, Voldie have been pissed lately – but have done nothing for weeks now. Maybe the sneaky,slimy, secretive snake-bastard can´t find anything to prove his return?

"Well, there´s the bad guy in this case, no doubts there. But what now?"

"I don´t know ´Mione. But the guy seem familliar somewhere, is he a wizard? Or someone we know?"

TBC

RN: Here´s the new chapter . and I have the fourth chapter finished as well. I´ll post it when I have finished a story for my friend, she should have gotten it for her birthday, but my computer f----d it up as well. A virus took it TT.TT

Oh, well, I hope you enjoyed! Will Kai and Ty meet again anytime soon? Or will someone else take over Kai´s place? We´ll see. And how will Gramps react to becoming a great-grandfather? Will I ever stop asking questions I already know the answer to? Nah, it keeps ya all on edge for a while, ne? I hope you all have a great summer:3

C ya!


	4. Chapter 4

Magic, baby, magic.

By: RyuNeko

RN: Hello everyone! I think most of you believe I've died or something, but alas, I'm still around! To be honest, I've been so nervous to continue this fic, I almost didn't dare writing any more on this one – I didn't want to disappoint you all if I fuck up. Hell, I think even my poor beloved beta: _**KrymsonDranzer **_suspects I died or something, and in case you read this; I lost your address again – I'm so scatterbrained sometimes! Well, can't say I blame you if you don't want to help me as lazy and easily made nervous I am.

But I have made another chapter now, I hope you all enjoy, and thank you:

foxcubs, Samara J Garcia, X-Panda-Chan-X, kyothefallenkit, yaoiFreakIsRight, lizard26, X-Ruby-X, DNA-deoxyribonucleicacid, KrymsonDranzer (of course! XD can't forget you, can I?), An Angel Flying with broken wings, takuya, Wolf of Light, iyfanatic, ices, SerenityKaraTinaWolf, Yiroma, meikouhaikitsune, ladynarutochan, Moon-Star, kailover2008 and isthatnecessary. Thank you for reviewing, some of you more than once! XD so happy….

Previous: _**"Well, there's the bad guy in this case, no doubts there. But what now?"**_

"_**I don't know ´Mione. But the guy seem familiar somewhere, is he a wizard? Or someone we know?"**_

"No one we know, Harry, but someone we have seen before..." Hermione replies while thinking deeply. "Question is, where, and when?"

after looking around, and noticing that we can't read a single book, and having Hermione telling us it's in Japanese, we all three decide to go to sleep. And hoping for our friend

Tyson to be much happier tomorrow. Thanks to Hermione, both I and Ron got all our homework done, in good time. I went to Remus´ rooms when I was finished, both for a chat and handing in my homework, and spent my evening there and enjoying myself with my godfathers. We speak of everything possible, from lessons to Voldemort, and we enjoy the time we have. I've realized one thing, though, I really have no chance with Tyson, at all, he's not dating, also he's not free – so I've set my eyes elsewhere for now, the old saying is true – the good looking is either taken or straight ((What?! I couldn't complain had they _been_ gay, now could I?)).

Then it hit me, like an elephant in the head ((Don't laugh! It does happen, believe me, it happened to Pansy Parkinson last year! Personally? I think she looked better that way. Hanging off Draco all the time, the pug faced bitch... Ok, so she died from it, now why does that not make me too sad...? At least it wasn't me who did it... I believe it was Blaise Zabini who got sick of her behavior; so not fitting for a Slytherin, I bet the hat placed her there because it ran out of other options. It didn't want to throw her out for not fitting anywhere, I'm sure. It can be awfully nice, that hat, I swear it's too nice some times.))

I ran as fast as I could to the dorm, and quickly to find Ron and Mione. Or I would have, unless I had been caught by Malfoy, being out about five minutes late!

"Potter, you are aware of you being out after curfew, I know this is common knowledge to you. Ten points from Gryffindor!" He say, smirking and looking as arrogant as only a Malfoy can. I'm not in the mood for one of his stupid games!

"Sod off, Malfoy, it is only _five minutes_ and I happened to be at the other side of the castle, I can't apparate in Hogwarts, you do realize this? Also I have been aiding a fellow housemate, in fact, a common housemate of ours. That gives me a very good excuse to be late." I state, Draco doesn't have to know it wasn't what I were doing before coming running back to the tower, now does he?

"You are referring to Kinomiya, I assume? What was ailing him that Madame Pomfrey could not heal that you could? Potter, you assume too much of yourself." Draco sneers at the mere thought.

"No, I do not, and who said it was physical? Not that_ you_ would comprehend the emotional distress of a broken heart, would you? That's something Madame Pomfrey cannot fix, neither can I. But I can help."

"I would too. But the fact that she's been as sullen since I met her, I wouldn't know the difference!"

"News for you, Malfoy, she´ is a he´. And he has been upset for a two months and a week, so don't just assume that's how he is, that's a very Gryffindor thing to do." I tell him, feeling no small satisfaction at watching Draco's otherwise perfect and blank expression go into a face of horror, wide eyes and all! That's gotta be the mental image to keep until my dying moment, no matter it could be five minutes away...

"No shit? Kinomiya is a guy?! So girly!" He looks at me, totally chocked and flabbergasted. (Like me when it finally hit me! Just kidding... I rather said Ok, he's a guy, I think...´ XP I blame the TV for not having functioning sound the first time…)

"No shit, he's a guy, and he's not _that_ girly."

"Coming from mr-I´m-so-small-and-adorable-I-could-be-a-girl-myself? Why am I not too assured of your point of view, hmm?" He mocks me.

"I'm NOT girly! I am _so_ not girly!" I snap indignantly at the mere notion. "And that coming from mr-I´m-preening- in-front-of-the-mirror-five-hours –each-morning-to- look-perfect?!"

"No? Big, pretty, green eyes, small and slim stature, that lean body tell me otherwise!" Draco snaps back at me.

Wait a sec, hold your horses, REWIND! He calls me pretty?! Who put him on drugs?! Nononononononono! There have to been a mistake; I did _not_ just hear my rival calling me pretty!

"Yes you did." Tyson say appearing from somewhere.

"Hey, you shouldn't be able to use leglimency on me! My occlumency shields are at their highest!" I shriek.

"So? I didn't use that, I read the look on your face, and I happened to come by to hear the argument, I desperately needed a walk." Then he continues his walk.

"And you! Why didn't you take house points from _him?!_" I protest loudly.

"Because, I don't know where to take them from!" Draco drawled. "Besides, Professor Snape said he's allowed to, due to health issues."

"And did you call me pretty back then?!" I question.

"No, I called your _eyes_ pretty, you're just real cute." He smirk at me before walking off, leaving me looking like a deer caught in headlights. And blushing enough to make a tomato or blood very proud of my latest invention of a previously unknown color of red.

Needless to say, I waited a few minutes to pull myself together before sprinting to the tower, to tell them what I remembered – taking the Malfoy business later. Don't even want to think about it!!

"I remember now! Where and when we saw that guy earlier, I just remembered, and it's no good news. That's the Hiwatari heir, he went with those from Durmstrang in our fourth year, and the one we was so sure was a vampire – but never proved. Because we were too busy, but I'm sure, that's the same guy! He's a wizard too, just like Tyson, and none of them knows!" I tell the others after I have dragged them to a more private corner of the tower.

"That's right!" Hermione exclaims "but we mustn't tell Tyson yet, such chock after already having had so many before could jeopardize the health of the child, it might lead to a miscarriage. And that baby is Tyson's life right now, it's his top priority, his broken heart comes second. We'll tell him as soon as he's given birth instead."

"It explains it all." Ron sighed sadly "Hiwataris are pureblooded since twenty-six generations back, and for a pureblood to just go having sex with a muggle, no matter the looks, are looked upon as strictly wrong. Just like any proud, pureblooded, family. That's the reason why Tyson got his heart broken, because the bastard got his common sense´ back, and realized what he'd done. Damn purebloods that can't see that muggle or wizard doesn't matter, we're all human, and even muggles have feelings. But then again, Hiwarari´s are even more famous and pureblooded than Malfoy´s, and more often than not – and usually a lot crueler." Ron rant, stealing looks at Hermione, and I have to admit, there's no shame in being muggle, muggleborn, half-blood, have part creature inheritance or being a squib. They're as good as pureblooded wizards in their own right, at times better.

This very inspiring speech was the beginning of a huge snogging session. I can't help but sigh and begin my homework, preparing for the next day.

The next day came, and it went, just like that. The entire week did. It took until the weekend before I remembered that I have two tests to study extra for, and so I had to spend an entire day working on it, only pausing for meals. I never realized the hand on my shoulder until the owner of it made me notice.

"Harry, I brought you a snack, you've been working too hard."

"And you haven't?" I snapped "Taking seven years work and finish in two months?"

"I think you really need the break, Harry, you won't remember it this way. Only tire yourself out."

"Tyson, I have to work, don't you get it?" I say with annoyance dripping in every word.

He spell away my books and notes, placing some green tea and biscuits, apples cut like animals and vegetables in different shapes with some dip.

"I had some free time this afternoon, so I baked some and the tealeaves are fresh from the bush, it makes the tea milder and more relaxing. Then I decided to make some dip and I first only thought I'd peel the vegetables, but I got bored..." he confesses. My guess is that pregnant people have some weird urges at times, I believe Hermione said so last time I thought Tyson acted strange, and she also said his motherly instincts would awake and he'd subconsciously begin mothering´ us around. Many pregnant females do, and so had the other pregnant wizards, since the giving birth thing made them mothers in a way.

"It looks nice." I said, forgetting that I ought to be pissed and snappy, but I can't be mad at him.

"Thank you and I'm sorry for being snappy and sour, but these tests are important."

"It's okay, Harry, but as I said; you're overdoing it. As soon as the snack is over, I'll show you how to do, it's the same trick I have used when I'm too tired to use my photographic memory, and it always work, but not without any fuel. So dig in. "

The biscuits are almond- and honey flavored, I think he wasn't up to make the ordinary ones, and the tea is truly milder than ordinary green tea and have a relaxing effect on my overworked brain and arms. The dip is garlic and tastes really great with the carrot sticks, cucumber sticks and the small salad with cabbage, tomatoes, cucumber, corn, onion and some goat cheese in it; I even see some ham stripes in the mix. I actually missed the salad,

because he had already placed it on the desk when I became aware of him.

"Are you feeling better now, by the way, Tyson?" hinting our last encounter.

"A little, it's nothing to get over very fast, but it's getting better. Even if we might be unwanted by the other father, we will have eachother, that's all I need."

"No, it's not; you need a partner sooner or later. I know there are twins in there, and single parents have hell even with one child, not to speak about that you need rest too. I can live with you, if you wish, and help you. The nights will be rough, with no sleep, if you're alone. Why do you think there are two entities to make babies? Because, firstly it's uncommon for one to have both organs needed, and secondly – it's too hard for one to do all those jobs involved."

"How did you know?" he ask "about me having twins?"

"Because I felt them kick me when I held you that night, too many and too spread to be only one child." I answer "But let's get started on my test material, and thank you for a lovely meal. You'd make a perfect wife and mother to anyone, you know, even if it wasn't perfect in the beginning – that's just what it was – the mere beginning."

"Thank you, yourself, for believing in me. In my future, and I'd be grateful for the help, but I don't want an intimate relationship this soon." He tells me sincerely.

"Don't worry, the one capturing your heart again will just have to wait until you are, then you'll see. Back to work now."

"Ok. See this, cut the text or notes into pieces, read them once. Then make your brain memorize it, and then you look at the part again, before you know it – it's stuck."

I do as he told me and after the second time I got to see the piece, he snatch it away.

"Tell me what the note said."

"It said that in order to defeat a dark beast, you need more knowledge about it. Gnomes should be defeated with fire, no matter the size and vampires; you use a restoration spell to make them die and remain in a dead state..." then I said whatever I remembered.

"Good job, Harry, you got right down to the essentials. That's what you need to pass. Now do the rest and then go to sleep, tomorrow it will be like burnt into your mind. And the test will be easy. I have to go now; I have an appointment with Madame Pomfrey in fifteen minutes, but keep up the good work. Bye!" He disappeared, leaving several biscuits and a half pot of tea behind for later consummation.

Ron enters with Hermione three hours later.

"Hi, Harry, how's it going?" Hermione asks curiously.

"Really well right now, ´Mione, I finally get this text."

"Wow, Harry, I didn't know the house elves delivered you food like this. How did you talk them into that?" Ron asks, eyeing my snack.

"Oh, Harry, tell me you didn't?!" Hermione said, sounding very upset.

"I did not, Ron, Hermione. House elves have nothing to do with this, I was too absorbed into my studies to even care, but Tyson brought some snacks and forced me to take a break. He made it, and taught me a good way to memorize my homework and tests. It's great, it really helps, and you can quiz me Mione". I secretly doubt it truly work.

But it did! I had all answers correct!

"Wow, sounds like he'd be a good teacher, he really helped you improve." Hermione said approvingly "But where did he go?"

"To Madame Pomfrey, checkup, and it's not long until curfew. So I don't think he'll drop in again tonight."

"You're right, but I honestly hope he did his own homework and preparations for his tests too, and that you didn't tell him about our discovery?"

"I did no such thing, and I'm sure he did, he said he had time over. So he baked. Odd fellow, that one."

"I have told you two before, pregnant people have hormones that work overtime to prepare for the young one, and he probably wasn't as odd before this mess began. I have hardly seen him this week, but his work is still made and handed in, so I don't have the right to interfere."

I knew Hermione's prefect status would make her even keener on the rules and so on. It did. I go to bed and dream of silver eyes watching me as I do everyday things.

Tyson's Pov.

I feel really strange, always overly emotional and I have begun mothering everyone close to me, especially Harry, Ron, Hermione and Draco. I've gotten really close to them, and the staff, only a few Hufflepuffs and Ravenclaws, I can't remember their full names, so I call them Robin, Buster and Helena. Robiniusiax, Bustratov and elenasianiumera Kirchhoff. They're siblings, and in my year, otherwise – I have lots of friends of all houses. But they are my closest friends here. My checkup showed nothing unnatural, it's like it should. Only one month and three weeks left, so is my seventh year, I´ve read so I can relax and care of my babies. If I managed to fix all grades until now that fast, certainly can graduate soon. I'm beginning to wonder, what would have happened if Kai hadn't been so mean, would we have been a couple? Would he have loved me and the twins?

Would everyone accept that I became a mother? Would they hate me? Leave me? What would possibly have happened? Anything could, but it's of little matter, it's done and over with. I have to face my new beginning and take everything as it may come my way. I'm the adult when my babies arrive, they depend on me, and I won't ever disappoint them! Never!

TBC

A/N: Not all that long, but I'm halfway done with next chapter of Magic Baby Magic this time, so hopefully I'll remember to finish it some time next month – there's only a few days left on this one after all. Unless, Sebastian (my baby sister's fiancé) finally drives me to insanity – the bastard can't tell the difference between ducks and budgerigars, poor Yun and Himitsu gets bullied by the bastard. Until then, have a wonderful time! And thanks those who voted – I did update the one you wished, all four of you who voted wanted this one to be updated.


End file.
